Everything I Shouldn't be Thinkin'
by lithriel23
Summary: Ok it's a Bethyl drabble that I wrote while listening to a Thompson Square song. Hope everyone likes it.


**Just a short song inspired drabble about my favorite Walking Dead Pairing Beth and Daryl. If you don't like them, please don't read. This is just a thought I've had rolling around in my head. I do not own Walking Dead. I wrote this to the Thompson Square song Everything I Shouldn't be Thinkin'. Please no rude reviews.**

**Daryl POV**

I was outside in the prison yard working on my motorcycle when a flash of gold caught my eye. Beth had come outside and had Lil' Asskicker with her. I could tell from the way Beth was moving that she was singing to her. She always had a knack for calming the fussy baby down. Something tighten in my chest and I felt warmth flow through me when I looked at the two of them and it made me uncomfortable to think about it too hard. I rocked back on my heels and rubbed my face just looking at them. I heard a commotion and turned to see Sasha, Bob and Maggie at the fence thinning out the walkers that were straining the fence to the limit. I knew the fence would need to be fixed soon, but it would hold for now. I turned back to see Beth looking at me, she quickly dropped her head and smiled down at the little girl in her arms. I wondered briefly what her lips would feel like. I shook my head at myself and thought Stop it old man. I could tell Beth was singing again and I just had to get up and head toward them.

**Beth POV**

I walked outside when Judith became really fussy. I knew her cries were amplified inside and I didn't want anyone getting upset with her. I also worked hard at keeping her quiet so as not to rile the walkers more than they already seemed to be. I began to sing to Judith as I slightly danced with her, trying to calm her down. I saw a flash of silver and I turned to see Daryl working on that motorcycle of his. I never understood why he rode it. Noise attracts walkers and his motorcycle sounds like hell is coming after you. **_It's because he is such a badass._** I bit my lip at cursing even in my head. I ducked my head down and then glimpsed back at Daryl again. He was looking at the fence and rubbing his scruffy face. I wonder what his facial hair feels like. And I wonder if his arms are as strong as they look. I felt myself blush as he looked over and caught my eye. I looked down at the baby hiding my face in a curtain of my hair. I cooed softly and began another song.

"Hey there Lil' Asskicker."

My head shot up and I met the bluest pair of eyes looking down at me. I felt my breath catch and my heart stuttered. I froze and felt like I was waiting for something.

**Daryl POV**

When I walked over to the girls I heard Beth singing softly to the little girl in her arms. I stopped a few feet from her to listen to the song she was singing. I wanted to say something but I had no idea how to talk to this blonde angel, so I decided to start talking to Lil' Asskicker instead.

"Hey there Lil' Asskicker."

Beth's head shot up and her grey-blue eyes locked onto mine. I could see I had startled her and then it was my turn to be startled at the sudden urge to reach over and kiss her. I just stared back at her. She almost turned to stone and I could see the pulse in her neck and see her shallow breathing. I felt the air become thicker and I gulped hard. I had to break this or was going to do something that could cause the whole prison to get in an uproar. I was old enough to be her dad. I was broken and she was young and innocent. I was a redneck and she was a princess. I knew I had to get away from her, but I couldn't find the strength to break away from her look. I was saved when Lil' Asskicker reached her hands out to me and let out a whimper. I took her in my arms and started talking to her. I could feel Beth's gaze on me and the look on her face was not innocent. I knew that look and it belonged on an older woman. I could feel my arousal and I needed to get away. I handed Lil' Asskicker back to Beth and mumbled that I needed to get back to fixing my bike.

**Beth POV**

I was blushing furiously. I couldn't believe I had scared him away, but when I saw Daryl holding Judith, all I could think was I wanted his hands on me. I wanted him talking to me that way and I wanted him to look at me with all that softness as he was looking at the baby with. I wasn't jealous of Judith at all, but it awakened a yearning in me I didn't know I had. I couldn't help but really look at him. The tan skin, strong arms, nice legs and I really liked that ass. I looked up to find Daryl looking at me and the blush on his face clued me in to the fact he had caught on to my obvious ogle. Then I saw a look I didn't think I would see, lust reflected back at me, along with a softness I craved. He quickly handed Judith back to me and mumbled that he needed to get back to his bike. I saw evidence of his discomfort before he walked away. I felt like I was flying high and my body tingled. I was going to do something about this, I just wasn't sure what. Yet.

**Daryl POV**

I stayed outside well after Beth had gone back in. I was trying hard to get my head right, but damn if it wasn't working. I forced myself to think of her faults. _**She can't defend herself.**_ _But has anyone shown her?_ Great. I was arguing against myself. _**She tried to kill herself.**_ _She has grown from that and it's not like you haven't thought about it. **She is WAY too good and young for me**_. _So? She wants you too. You're just afraid._ I growled at myself and threw the rag I had in my hand down. I stared at it for a while and then I heard someone clearing their throat. I turned and found Beth holding out food to me. I grunted, took the food and sat down where I was. I was hoping my attitude would scare her away and then my thoughts could obey me. She just sat down next to me, pulling her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. She didn't say a word and just looked out at the land. I ate and tried not to stare at the vision of her being there. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. I relaxed next to her and started when she took my hand. I pulled away and then quickly assessed her. She didn't seem fazed. I stayed put instead of running like I wanted to. I put my hand on the ground between us and she took it again. Instead of pulling away, I just looked at her. She looked back at me and my mind started to fuzz. The setting sun made her look like an angel. She looked right in my eyes and then began to rub circles on the back of my hand. I finally relaxed and we stayed that way for a little bit. I sat my bowl down and put my arm around her. She leaned her head onto my shoulder and as much as I wanted to tense, I forced myself to relax. We watched as the sun slowly went behind the tree line. Beth sighed and got up. She smiled at me, dusted off her rear end and headed into the prison. I stared at her hips and felt my pants tighten. At the last second, she turned around and gave me a sexy look before disappearing. I groaned. She was going to kill me.

**Beth POV**

When I went inside, Carol was making dinner. Sasha came over and asked if she could hold Judith for a while. I nodded and handed her over. I hated not having something to do, so I went over and help Carol finish making dinner and serving everyone when they came in. I noticed when Daryl never came in for food. I knew that was unlike him, so I made a plate and went out to have him eat. When I made it over to him I heard him growl and throw his rag down. I smiled, instinctively knowing I was the cause. I cleared my throat. He turned sharply to look at me. I just handed the food to him. He grunted what I took as a thanks and sat right on the ground. I wanted to get mad, but I knew that's what he was waiting for, so I sat down next to him and grabbed his free hand. He jerked it away and I tried not to feel hurt. I knew about his past, I had seen the scars on the farm and knew what they were from. I just sat there and looked at the woods. They were beautiful even though the walkers were out there. I thought back to the farm and how I would handle scared animals when they needed Daddy's help and I remained where I was, barely breathing and not moving a muscle. Finally Daryl put his hand on the ground and I held it again. I looked at him and tried to convey that I wouldn't hurt him. His gaze had me giddy and I wanted to kiss him. I held myself back settled for rubbing the back of his hand. He relaxed and soon he put his arm around me. I leaned into his shoulder and I felt him tense. I knew he wanted to run, but I just sat there. He soon relaxed and we just sat while the sun made its way behind the trees. I knew I needed to go get Judith, so I sighed and stood up. I brushed off the dirt from my pants and saw Daryl looking intently at my backside. I wanted to grin, so I turned and made my way to the prison and moved my hips just slightly more than normal for him. Before I headed in, I turned and gave him the sultriest look I could manage and the shock mixed with desire on his face made me all the more hot. I went to collect Judith and hoped he came to see me tonight.

**3rd Person POV**

That night Beth waited for Daryl to visit her. She knew he was going to come. She had her shower and had even managed to shave in all the right places. She had put on her best lotion and had protection on the nightstand. Unfortunately she didn't have anything super sexy to wear, so she had settled for a long t-shirt and new panties.

Daryl was on his perch and was once again arguing with himself. He knew she wanted him and he wanted her, but he just couldn't make himself make a decision. _What's wrong? You chicken?_ Daryl groaned. The voice arguing against his reason had now started to sound like his brother._** I will hurt her. I'm a dumb redneck who doesn't know shit about any of this softness.**_ _You could always find out. Ain'tcha got a pair o' balls?_ The Merle voice had him ready to beat something, he sat up and saw a soft light coming from Beth's cell. He knew she was waiting for him. He groaned and rubbed his face. Maybe if he just talked to her, he could come to a decision. He got up and made his way to her cell. He stopped. He smelled something mouthwatering feminine coming from her cell and the something that smelled like death mixed with grease. He looked down at his grease cover hands and clothes. He needed a shower. He shook his head at his own stupidity, but when he peeked in, he could see Beth was waiting for him and with her damp hair around her shoulders, he knew he needed to get clean. He turned and got clean clothes and all but ran to the shower.

Beth had heard his boots approach and had waited, her heart beating and her body flushing. When he stopped and then left, her heart sank. She felt tears well up and then forced herself not to cry. This was Daryl Dixon, he would take some time to come around. She could stay up and wait for a little bit longer and then she would do it every night until her could come to her.

Daryl took the fastest shower he could, while scrubbing every inch of himself. He felt stupid, but he wanted to please her as much as she seemed to want to please him. He put on his clean clothes and grabbed everything he could. He jogged back to his perch, threw his shit on his pallet and headed to his golden angel. When he looked in, Beth had laid down, but he could see her facing him. His heart raced and chest tightened at the brilliant, sexy, sleepy smile she threw him. She made him want to stand up straight and be whatever she saw when she looked at him. She sat up and made room for him on the bed. He sat down and took her hand.

"Beth." His voice croaked. "We need ta talk."

Beth smiled. "Daryl Dixon wants to talk… alright let's talk."

Daryl had to smile at her words. He was no conversationalist as anyone would attest to.

"What are we doing girl?"

His voice was husky because she was rubbing circles into his hand again. She sighed and looked him straight in the eye. He was drowning in an ocean contained in her eyes.

"Daryl… I want you. I know you think I'm too young and that you're too old. I know you doubt my sincerity, but I do know what I want and that's you. Jimmy and Zach never made me feel the way you make me feel. I just want to be around you, and have wanted it since the farm. You never let me close until now and now I don't think I could stay away if I tried. I know you're worried about what other people say, but Daddy can't say a word. He was fifteen years older than my mom and that wasn't all that uncommon before all of this happened. People will get used to it and if they can't, too bad for them."

Her chest was heaving, her face was flushed and her eyes were sparkling. He thought she was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. He nodded his head and kissed her with all the feeling he had bottled inside of him. He drew away and saw she looked dazed. He chuckled and rested his forehead against hers.

"I feel the same." He managed past the lump in his throat. She smiled softly and kissed him again, drawing him down beside her.

** What does everyone think? Should I continue or leave as is? I know when I was in their heads I didn't make it sound like when they talk, but I wanted more of a vocabulary to work with. Please read and review (as nicely as you can please. I'm a very sensitive sort.)**


End file.
